Borracheras traumáticas
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Cuando Tsuna despertó, y a su lado encontró a su Guardián, se prometió a si mismo que en su vida volveria a tomar. Promesa que Reborn  se encargó de hacer añicos con un simple "No estabas borracho cuando eso paso entre ustedes". 2759. Lime. Gekokujou.


**Comentarios:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Akira Amano.

Y subo esto que salió de los frikeos con C-oso y para apaciguar la ira de la patrona *ve a Lluvia fijo*

Escrito a las 12:30 así que la calidad es dudosa (¿?)

**Advertencias:** OoC, yaoi, lime.

**Borracheras traumáticas**

Un calor confortable en su espalda y un cosquilleo en su nuca lo habían sacado del mundo de los sueños dejándolo en un estado de duermevela en el que todavía su cerebro no funcionaba en su totalidad.

Por eso no había notado nada inusual en ese extraño calor que lo envolvía delicadamente y lo hacía sentir cómodo.

Muy muy cómodo.

Y habría seguido disfrutando de la agradable sensación que tenía en ese momento de no ser porque su híper intuición había entrado en juego en ese momento, advirtiéndole que algo raro –muy raro- pasaba allí y que tenía que ver con la fuente que tan agradable confort le propinaba.

Y que debía averiguar ya, sin importar lo mucho que le fastidiase la idea de tener que despertar para poder investigarlo.

Soltando un suspiro de desagrado, se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a esa fuente relajante de calor y, despacio, había abierto los ojos para poder descubrir que era aquello que resultaba tan diferente en su monótono despertar.

La figura dormida de su Guardián de la Tormenta, con el cabello desordenado y marcas rojas en el cuello y pecho desnudo fue lo único que sus ojos lograron enfocar al abrirlos, imagen que le sacó una sonrisa amodorrada y una risa leve.

No había problema alguno, solo era Gokudera durmiendo en su cama y junto a é….

Y la realidad lo golpeó por fin.

Los ojos que ya se habían cerrado se abrieron rápida y ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que de un sobresalto quedaba sentado en su cama.

Con autentico shock y casi temblando observó la figura desnuda –desnuda- de su Guardián, que dormía plácidamente acurrucado contra él ajeno a todo el caos que su jefe tenía en su cabeza.

Y, cuando se cercioró que ambos efectivamente estaban en igualdad de desnudas condiciones, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo mientras su cerebro entraba a modo de suspensión de labores.

¡Que alguien le dijera que seguía dormido!

_Lamentablemente _estaba más que despierto.

Cuando el shock pasó un poco, luego de largos y tediosos minutos, cubrió su boca con su mano para que el "¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?" solo fuera gritado en su mente.

―Ciaossu Tsuna.

Lo que le faltaba.

Con terror saliendo de sus poros y una mueca de auténtico shock en el rostro, había girado lentamente su cuerpo hasta la ventana donde su tutor estaba parado y el cual, después de darle una mirada rápida a la escena y sacar las conclusiones debidas, había sonreído ampliamente logrando que el trauma de Tsuna creciera aun más.

―R-Reborn, e-esto no es lo que…

La sonrisa de "no te creo nada" de su tutor no hizo más que ampliar sus ganas de soltarse a llorar.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

Alguien debía odiarlo mucho haya arriba.

― Si no entiendes que pasó aquí entre tú y tu Guardián te lo puedo explicar.

Los ojos llorosos y el gimoteo lastimero que había soltado Tsuna provocaron que el Arcobaleno soltara una risita de completa malicia.

Luego de unos segundos, el cerebro de Tsuna volvió a realizar sus funciones habituales y, poco a poco había traído a su mente las escenas-recuerdos del día anterior, aclarándole sus dudas y aumentando su angustia conforme mas recuerdos iban llegando.

_Su cumpleaños, la fiesta que le habían organizado, las tonterías que empezaron a generase cuando el alcohol entró a escena y ninguno quería parar de tomar…_

Su respiración se congeló cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada, los que lo involucraban a él, al italiano, alcohol en las venas y su cama, llegaron a su mente, logrando que un rubor intenso cubriera sus mejillas.

_Los suspiros que no dejaban de salir de sus bocas._

_Sus manos que no podía despegar por más que intentaba de esa pálida piel perlada de sudor._

_El sabor a cigarrillos y menta de la boca de Gokudera, con la que desesperadamente buscaba más contacto y profundidad._

_El espasmo de placer que lo recorrió por completo cuando había atraído el cuerpo del italiano con sus brazos hacia el suyo, suspirando fuertemente cuando la piel caliente del otro había entrado en contacto con la suya._

_El gemido de completo placer que soltó cuando cierta parte de la anatomía de ambos se había rozado delicadamente._

_El suspiro de satisfacción y gozo que salió de su boca cuando, despegando sus dientes del cuello y pecho del otro, se había hecho espacio entre las piernas de Gokudera y había empezado a…_

Oh Dios no…

¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

―De hecho… ya pasó.

La cara de Tsuna después de escuchar lo pronunciado por su tutor, era la viva imagen del trauma.

―Esto… dónde… cuándo… ¡¿QUÉ?

―Debo reconocer que esto sucedió más rápido de lo que esperaba―confesó el Arcobaleno serio, antes de que una risita saliera de sus labios― y más divertido de lo que me había imaginado.

Tsuna, metido completamente en su autocompasión lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Malditas fiestas, maldito alcohol, maldita mafia, maldito Reborn…

―No volveré a tomar en mi vida―chilló dramáticamente, ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos y deseando fervientemente que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla.

―Las pesadillas generalmente no se disfrutan.

Unos ojos llorosos que le dirigieron una mirada de suplica seguido de un grito fue su respuesta recibida.

― ¡Reborn! ¡No ayudas en lo absoluto!

El Arcobaleno, sin estar satisfecho aún, viendo fijamente a su alumno para no perderse su reacción declaró.

―Tú no estabas borracho.

Tsuna paró su lloriqueo y larga lista de lamentos para, después de abrir ampliamente los ojos y la boca, voltear hasta la mesa a la que se había ido a subir su tutor el cual, sentado cómodamente, le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de continuar.

―Lo que Bianchi te sirvió no tenía alcohol, ni una gota, yo mismo me encargue de ello ―dijo tranquilo, antes de que una sonrisa perfilara sus facciones infantiles― lo que tomaron tus Guardianes, ese sí que tenía bastante.

Tsuna no tuvo que preguntar porque Bianchi y él habían hecho aquello, un "porque se lo pedí" y "diversión" eran las respuestas que sin necesidad de híper intuición logró averiguar.

―E-Eso significa que…

El puchero alegre del bebé le revolvió el estómago y congeló la sangre en sus venas.

No quería escuchar lo que venía…

―El único que estaba borracho era Gokudera.

Oh por favor, que haya escuchado mal…

―¡¿QUÉ?—exclamó histérico sin preocuparse si despertaba a su Guardián― No, no, no ¡eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Dime que estas bromeando!—suplicó patéticamente casi apunto del suicidio… o de llorar.

Y Reborn, siendo él, quien disfrutaba completamente encantado de jugar con la mente de su alumno, agregó.

―Así que técnicamente…. te acabas de aprovechar de tu Guardián.

Un llanto y un grito histérico que eran música para sus oídos fue la respuesta que recibió y que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Sin duda el único que se divertía con todo aquello era él.

Y eso le encantaba.

Tiempo después y luego de que Tsuna terminara aceptando que si quería como algo más que un amigo a su Guardián de la Tormenta, Reborn le confesó, sonriendo completamente divertido, que si había estado borracho esa noche.

El grito que Tsuna soltó después de escuchar eso aun le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo recordaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Reviews? :3333


End file.
